1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to, an interposed substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information society, the design of electronic product is tended towards a trend of lightweight, thin, short, and compactness. As such, the development of various packaging technologies, such as the stack-type semiconductor device packaging technology, facilitates a miniaturization of the semiconductor package. In a stacked-type semiconductor device package, a plurality of semiconductor devices is vertically stacked and packaged in the same package structure, so as to improve package density and facilitate package miniaturization.
In conventional stacked-type semiconductor device package, through silicon vias (TSV) are often formed within an interposed substrate, wherein a function of the through silicon vias is to manufacture a vertical conductive role between chip to chip or wafer to wafer. As for producing the through silicon vias, firstly, vias are formed on a silicon wafer, and then a filling process is performed through electroplating to form the through silicon vias. Afterward, a redistribution circuit layer and a plurality of bumps are also formed on the interposed substrate, so that the interposed substrate may be smoothly bonded to a carrier substrate.
Nevertheless, a material of the interposed substrate is a silicon wafer, and thus a required cost is higher. In addition, the through silicon vias are often formed along with components on a semiconductor wafer; therefore, in order to avoid a conductive material from entering an active area in the circuit of a silicon wafer, mostly, a passivation layer is firstly formed on the silicon wafer and on the interior wall of the vias, and after the manufacture of the through silicon vias is completed, the passivation layer is then removed to isolate the through silicon vias from the other components. However, the aforementioned production process is much complicated.